CBPR requires experiential learning and acknowledges that partnerships are dynamic and continually developing. Expertise in CBPR transpires along a continuum and Is ever changing. Mentorship is necessary along all stages ofthe continuum. Mentors themselves are at ever changing places on the continuum, as are the community partners. This curriculum is developed with that continuum in mind and recognizes that trainees, researchers and community partners are moving along the continuum together. The Senior Mentors, their community partners and many of the trainees in this program have already initiated and been working along this career development continuum in CBPR as outlined below in our TCPP. The proposed Center application allows us to formalize and enhance out training program structure, support some new innovative plans, and benefit from other CNP Centers in the network. A brief example demonstrates our experience and ability to train new faculty investigators in CBPR methods and support their successful efforts to obtain career development grants. Pr. Ochs-Balcom met Pr. Enwin at a RPCI-sponsored meeting, and in discussing Dr. Ochs-Balcom's scientific interests in genetic epidemiology, Pr. Envin reported a conversation with a young Witness Project volunteer and breast cancer survivor who was interested in research on why so many African American women, like herself, with multiple family members with breast cancer are not genetic carriers of BRCA1/2. Pr. Enwin connected this junior faculty with this energetic survivor advocate, and with additional mentoring and training, within a year, Pr. Ochs-Balcom successfully applied for one of the first Susan G. Komen for the Cure, Career Catalyst Awards in Pisparities Research, to perform a genome-wide linkage scan to search for genes related to breast cancer segregating in African American pedigrees, and is partnered with the national Witness Project teams to recruit participants. Her aims are to gain greater skills in CBPR and determine genetic factors that are impacting breast cancer disparities in African American women. She also has been awarded an NCI K07. The training program described below is designed to multiply this type of successful CBPR collaboration to enhance career development in disparities research.